


Divine passion

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You have a nice smutty evening with your boyfriend, Steve Rogers.





	Divine passion

He brushes his rough lips over the skin on your collarbone humming softly.

You stretch a bit rolling your head back, giving him more room for his endearments.

Your fingers are tangled in his soft blond hair.

By candlelight Steve’s bones are sharp, yet his skin is mellow like a peach. In the dimness his eyes turn from their soft blue to almost navy blue, each pupil quite undetectable. He looks so different, as if he just stepped out of another era.

The candles give far less illumination than the meanest of electrical light bulbs, yet it is all your eyes can take. By the flickering yellow the room is dark, the shapes of the furniture discernible but the colours so muted that they are almost grey.

“I love every single moment with you by my side,” his voice is oh so soft and you giggle.

“I know, Steve.”

His strong hand travel along your curves. You know he likes to touch you.

Your skin is smooth and soft and his fingers leave a burning trail over it.

As he rests his hand on your tummy, you place your palm on top of it feeling every single vain and crinkle, his flesh is harsh.

“Have you ever rued?” You ask quietly. “That we have fell for each other?”

Steve kisses your nape taking lock of your hair away.

“Never, Y/N,” you can hear how firm his tone is and you know that he is a bit annoyed. “I’ve asked you many times to…”

“..not be silly and doubt in your feelings towards me, I remember,” you mumble closing your eyes and enjoying the moment.

You both don’t have a lot of time for esch other, so your every meeting is like a fete. You both celebrate your presence, every touch and whisper, every moment you can share. And it’s fine, you understand this. He is Captain America, the hero. And you simply work in Avengers Tower. You giggle at the sudden through in the back of your head, about an affair with your boss.

“I’ve also never rued,” you let out a deep breath feeling his hand on your naked body.

You are in your flat. In your living room. On your huge fluffy rug. Candles are all around. This session was exhausting and now you both are enjoying the warmth and passion, tangled with each other.

His hand slowly moves to cup your breasts.

You let out a quiet whimper of appreciation. You love when he touches your body.

He presses rough lips to your cheek massaging your breasts. It feels adorable and you don’t want it to end.

You let your hand rest on his hip as he’s spooning you from behind.

“If you still have a strength..” Steve whisperes, “we can make round two.”

You couldn’t say your need aloud because you’re imbibing the moment, so you give a slight nod.

You feel how the corners of his full lips rise in a smile when he notices your reaction.

He slowly rolls on top of you kissing everywhere he can reach.

You parted your legs for him and then Steve places himself between your thighs. With one slick movement Steve slips his yet hard cock into your tight core.

You moan lovingly wrapping arms around his neck.

“Dear Lord…” you bite your lower lip looking down, straight between both of you in the point you are connected. “Feels so good, Steve..” 

He pulls your legs up wrapping them around his hips, and within second he is pushing in and out of your pussy moaning protractedly.

“Y/N, your sweet pussy is so tight for me..” he leans down to crush his lips over yours. Your tongues are dancing together for a while. 

When his pace become harder, you leave some scratches on his back telling him how amazing it feels to have him inside of you.

“Oh, Steve! Harder…. Please, I need more!” you beg with a breathless voice of yours.

He places hands on your hips and starts to pound in you harder then before.

You roll head back bending your back at the same time. 

In and out. In and out.

His pace becomes unberable.

“Steve….” you whisper with eyes wide open looking straight at him. “I’m… I’m gonna cum…”

His bangs is wet from sweat, and it falls into his eyes as Steve smirks.

“Me either, baby.”

He starts chasing his orgasm. He closes his eyes pounding in you strongly. You feel like his cock is throbbing in your pussy, so you slide your hand down your tummy to rub over you folds for more friction. 

“Oh God, oh God, Steve!!!” you scream his name as your inner walls clench around his throbbing cock, milking it with your release.

It doesn’t take long him to cum.

He shots his load deep inside of you grunting deeply.

Steve lays down on top of you trying to catch his breath. 

“Y/N, fuck…”

It’s really rare to hear him cursing. A little smile crawls onto your lips.

“Language, Cap,” you giggle.

He leans his weight on elbow to look down on you rolling his eyes theatrically. 

“Hush, this stays only between us,” Steve smiles and kisses your lips.

You aren’t sure, how long you both were cuddling after the sex before you fell asleep. The only thing you’re sure about is that you love him more then everything else.


End file.
